Untitled
by Protein
Summary: Maelina's knows what is coming, but she still doesn't know what to expect. Fiction, Romance, Fantasy.


Phone calls As soon as she hung up the phone, she knew something wasn't right. There was a sound in her mother's voice that worried her.. A sound she hadn't heard since.. She quickly put the thought out of her head. She searched her desk to find her keys, quickly threw her jacket on, and she practically ran out of the house.  
When she pulled on to the main street she knew the traffic would be horrible. Think. There's got to be another way. As she gathered her mind together she pulled down the first side street on the left side of the main road. Passing little townhouses each with the lawns freshly mowed, the weeds freshly pulled a sight that was all too common in the small city of Disa, Oregon. She came to a stop light, and took in her surroundings.  
To the right of her, a little girl about the age of six, or seven plays in her front yard with the family's dog. Her mother sits on the porch watching closely to the little girl and dog. The girl's mother looks up and smiles. Five minutes later, she was on the highway heading towards her mother's house.  
As she pulls into her mother's driveway, she sees her mother open the front door. She threw off her safety belt and quickly walked over to her mother. "I'm sorry I sounded so frantic on the phone. I figured you'd want to know right away.." Her mother said,  
"Want to know what, mum?" She said, in her soft light voice. "It's..I don't know how to tell you..Oh here.. This will explain.." She pulls an envolope from her pocket and hands it to her.  
When she turns it over, she sees the handwriting. She looks up at her mother, and back down at the envolope. She knew exactly who the letter was from. She didn't know however, why the letter had come. She glanced back at her mother, who gave a small nod, and walked over to the porch, and sat down.  
Maelina,  
I know this is going to hurt to even read this, but I thought you should know..  
Let me begin by saying that out of the deepest, most sincere part of my heart, I apologise. I know that no more can be said. The reason I write to you today is that I'm coming back to Disa. I don't know for how long, I don't know if it will be a week, or a year. One thing is definite. I am coming back. I'd like to see you, to talk with you.. I left things in way that should have never been. But I left it that way out of love. I know you may be confused on this reasoning, and I promise that I will make sure that you understand, if you give me that chance. I realise that I deserve to be hated, and I can't say to you truthfully that I am happy with that. But, I am understanding of it. Everyone sends their regards and respect to you and your mother. My family misses you as well. Mae, if it's too painful for you to see me again I understand. Just let Lacisi know and I will not contact you. I really don't have words that can sum things up.. I guess if you want to know something that's been intriguing you, you will come to me. Or at least write to me. My father and I will be at our house in Disa. We arrive on the 23rd.  
I hope that you're okay after reading this..  
I still have the dream, Maeflower.  
Love always,  
Niko P.S. Tell your mother, I'm sorry for the letter, I wasn't sure where else to send it.  
She folded the letter back up, and tucked in her pocket. Her mother's soft voice startled her. "Mae..? Are you alright, hun?" She nodded her head. Her mother took her hand and lead her in the front door of her townhouse. She sat down at the old oak table, the dining room was full of cabinets full of expensive china that her mother collected over her years of traveling in the peace corp. A picture of a tall handsome man, with jet black hair and piercing green eyes sat in the middle of the table.  
Her mother returned with two cups of tea and handed one to her. "Mae, he's coming back, isn't he?" She didn't say a word, but nodded. "Mae, if you don't want to see him love, tell him. You know that he'll-" "I do, though. I do." She said quietly. "It's just.. There's so much.. I'll not even hardly know where to begin." Her mother sits quietly, looking at her. "I think that you should call Kia. Maybe she can get you so you two can talk. When you are ready to talk to me about this, I'll be here love." Her mother hugs her.  
As she pulls out of her mother's drive, her mind is racing. What will I say? It's been two years.. He hurt me, yet he loved me. Loved me like I've never felt before.. Like I've never seen before. One thing mum was right about, Kia's going to want to know right away. She pulled out her cell phone, and starts the first of many phone calls she'll make tonight.  
Preparation.  
"I just, I just don't know what to do.. I'm so confused." She finished. Kia, sits across from her. Kia's golden blonde hair shining in the setting sunlight leaking in from the window. Kia sits quietly her forest green eyes, looking into space as she thinks of the right thing to say to Mae. As she sits quietly Mae fusses with her long blue-tinted black hair, after throwing it up into a messy ponytail she quickly gives up. "Mae, I'm going to start by saying that I love you to death." Kia said looking into Mae's piercing blue eyes. "Honestly the only thing that I can say to you is that I can only see two options here. I've been sitting here listening to you for about two solid hours, and I can only come up with these two simple solutions. Now, first I'll tell you something that I found out two days ago, the only reason I didn't tell you before is going to be obivous. Well, Niko and Trey have been talking for the last month, Niko called Trey a month ago. He started to ask about you and since then he's called almost every day. Trey just told me about this two days ago, like I said.  
"Of course I was very upset when Trey told me this, only because he was hiding it from me. He's my finace, he should tell me everything. But I can understand his reasoning not to tell me. Niko's been calling everyday, asking how you are doing, if you're okay. Now, for the two solutions. The first one is to tell Lacisi to have him not contact you..  
Now I know that you'd be hurt, and I know that it'd be the hardest choice you'd make in your life.. But I think that letter hints that he won't be here in Dasi for too long. You can't put yourself through what you went through two years ago. You'll break down, no offense. I know you Mae, you wouldn't be able to handle that again.  
"The other solution is to give him a chance. See what he has to say to you, I am not saying that you'll be perfect, or that you'll even be together. You and I are on the same page, we don't know that he is still in love with you. Sure, he still cares for you, and loves you, but that's totally different. We don't know that he is still in love with you. The only person that truly might know that is Niko. It's obvious that he cares about you, yes. Other wise he wouldn't be calling and checking in. He wouldn't have sent that letter. He's coming back for one reason, to see you. I know this because he told Trey this himself.  
"Like I said, you and I don't know that he's in love with you. Only he knows that, but if you still want to try than I would give him a chance. I know that you still love him. I know that you're still in love with him. I can see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice. I know you thought that all the guys around here think you're hideous or something, that's not the case, the reason they don't hit on you, or ask you out is because they can see it too. It's completely obvious, Mae. My personal opinion, it doesn't matter, but I'll tell you anyways. I think that with the way things stand at the moment. You need to talk to him face to face. Find out all the answers to the questions that you have had for two years. That's my personal opinion. But like I said love, it's not up to anyone else but you."  
Mae sits looking at Kia, "I think I know what I'll do." Mae said. "I know, Mae. I've known what choice you were going to make ever since you called me yesterday." Mae stands up and hugs her best friend. "I love you Kia, thank you." With that Kia gets up and gathers her stuff. As Mae walks her to her car, she quietly says one last thing, "Follow your heart, love. I know that today was just a reassurance for you, I'm with you either way, and so is mom and everyone else." With that, she pulls out of the drive, and heads home. Mae sits on the front porch of her condo, thinking to herself. giving herself, preparation.  
Niko's return.  
She had been trying to sleep now for the last three hours. As she begins to dose off she sees his face again, and jumps up. She looks over at the alarm clock that sits on her night stand, The red illuminating numbers said 3:14 am. She sighs and lays back down, It won't be that bad, he wants to be with me. Her thoughts calm her enough to dose back off to sleep.  
The next morning of May 23rd, she woke up and took a quick shower. She quickly got dressed, did her hair and makeup and left. She didn't exactly know where she was going to go. She was yearning to see if he was at his house, just a quick drive past. But she was very nervous. She decided on going to a little diner, right outside of town. The diner, was at the bottom of the hill on which Niko, and his family's house sat.  
When she walked in the diner, she chose a table away from the others. As she waited for a server she stared out the window. A side conversation in the diner grabbed her attention. She glanced over and saw a police officer of Disa, and a group of older men.  
"I didn't see the whole family, just the oldest boy, and Dr. Vladimir." one said, "None the less, we need to be on alert with them back in town. I told you once, and I 've got no problem saying it again. There's something not right with that family." says another. The police officer sitting with them finally says, "Phil, Reggie, thanks for the concern but they have never disturbed anyone, they keep to themselves. If there's an issue the other officers and I of Disa will handle it. But there's never been." "I'm just saying John, somethings not right. You all heard what that oldest boy did to the poor girl from Australia. That's not the only thing that happened I reckon." Reggie said.  
"Can I help you?" Mae quickly looked up at the server, Blushing, she looked at the menu in front of her, and back to the middle-aged lady waiting to take her order. "I'll just have the tea and a few pieces of toast." She says. Later after finishing her food, Mae leaves the diner. As she pulls on to the road, a white escalade passes her. She knew exactly who was driving the truck. It was Malice Vladimir, Niko's older brother. Mae found this strange, Niko didn't mention Malice coming back. She decided to hang back and follow him. As she slowly drove behind him, he began to speed up a bit.  
When he passed the dirt road that leads to their house, she knew that something wasn't right. A few minutes later he pulled over to the side of the road. As she watched him get out of his truck, she noticed that he was bleeding. 


End file.
